Secrets in the Dark
by xthefirestillburns
Summary: Trish had returned to the WWE with her son. Now for the first time in almost two years she meets with the father of her child, who has no idea of having a son. Will Trish ever reveal her secret to him or keep it hidden in the dark?
1. Chapter 1

Trish Stratus was in her home of Toronto Ontario Canada packing for her return to the WWE. Stephanie McMahon- Levesque had called her few weeks ago asking, no begging for her to return.

Trish was done with the last of her packing and went to her son's room.

'' Hey are you done packing?'' Trish asked.

'' Yes.'' Six year old Jackson said.

'' Great. Did you pack clean clothes?'' She asked her son.

'' Uh-huh.'' He replied smiling.

'' So would you mind if I checked your suitcase?''

'' No. I don't mind because I'm telling the truth.''

'' I know, hon. I just want to see what you packed.''

'' Okay.'' He said and unzipped his suitcase.

Trish checked his suitcase. Eveything was fine.

'' Great job!'' Trish said zipping up the suitcase.

'' Mom, what are we going to do when we get to St. Louis?'' Jack asked.

'' Alot of stuff, hon. We're all going to go to the Arch, The Zoo, Busch Stadium, and a whole lot of other things.''

'' I can't wait. Who's coming with us?''

'' Michael, Mark, Paul and Steph,''

'' And Adam!'' The young child exclaimed.

Trish's smile immidietaly went to a frown when her son said that. The reason for this was because seven years ago Trish and Adam had a one night stand. Both were drunk and both were in a pit of despair in their lives due to their relationships back at home with their now former lovers. One thing led to another when they first kissed and so on. Adam knew she was pregnant and asked was he the father, with a straight face Trish lied and told him she slept with a random person before they had done the deed.

'' Mom, why aren't you saying anything?'' He asked.

'' I was just thinking how excited I am to finally see him after two years.'' Trish replied with a fake smile.

The one thing Trish hated the most besides lying itself was lying to her son. It really broke her heart.

'' I am too.'' Jackie said.

'' Come on, hon. Our flight is in an hour and we better hurry if we want to be there.'' Trish said picking up Jackson's suitcase.

Trish got her bags together. After that she started the car and drove from her home and off to the airport.

* * *

The Next Day

The plane landed in St. Louis at Lambert Airport. Trish and Jack unboarded the plane and went inside the airport to meet Stephanie and Paul Levesque. As the two were walking they saw Steph and Paul with a welcome back sign.

'' Come on, hon.'' Trish said taking her son's hand as they walked to the couple.

'' Trish!'' Stephanie exclaimed hugging her best friend.

'' Hey, bud.'' Paul said giving Jack a five.

'' Hi.'' He said.

Paul stood up and hugged Trish.

'' Hi, Trish.'' Paul said.

'' Do you know how happy we are to see you?'' Stephanie asked Trish.

'' Very.'' Trish said.

'' Especially you, Jackie.'' Stephanie said looking at the small child. She sqauted on the floor and hugged him.

'' Hi, Aunt Steph.'' Jack said.

'' Hi, hon.'' She said smiling.

'' After we get you guys' bags we're going to go get a bite to eat.'' Paul said.

'' Sounds good to me, hon. Trish?'' Stephanie said.

'' That sounds good.

That Night( The Arena

Trish and Jack were already done unpacking their things and decided to go to the arena with Paul and Steph.

_What will I say to him? _Trish thought to herself. _What will he say to me?_ She thought again as she continued walking with her son and the couple.

'' Trish?'' Stephanie said.

'' Huh?!'' Trish said snapping out of her thoughts.

'' What are you thinking about?''

'' Nothing.'' Trish said.

'' You sure?''

'' Uh-huh.''

'' Okay.'' Steph said. Then a smile came upon her face. '' Look there's Adam!'' She exclaimed.

'' Adam?!'' Trish thought.

'' Yeah you know your best friend whose told me you haven't talked to him in forever.''

'' I've been busy handling Jack. I hope he's not mad.''

'' Of course not, Trish.'' Paul said.

'' Let's go over there.''

_Damnit!_ Trish thought.

What will Trish say to Adam when they meet again? And will she ever reaveal her secret. Coming up next!

Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

_Damnit!_. Trish thought.

The four walked over.

'' What's up, man?'' Paul said tapping Adam's shoulder.

Adam turned around from his conversation with the backstage coordinator.

'' Oh hey guys.'' He said. '' Trish? What are you doing here?!''

'' I'm returning to the WWE. Steph asked me.''

'' That's great! I see you brought Jack with you.'' Adam said smiling.

'' Yeah I did. I really didn't want to leave him back in Toronto. I knew if I did I'd really feel guilty about it.'' She said.

'' You really care about Jack.''

'' Yeah I do.''

'' So did you see anything here that you wanted to do when you got here, Jack?'' Adam asked.

'' Uh-huh. I wanna go to the Busch stadium for the baseball game and to the Zoo!'' He exclaimed.

'' Did you buy the tickets yet?''

'' Not yet. We'll probaly be sitting in the very top by the time I get them.''

'' Don't be silly, Trish. Vince got all of us tickets to the baseball game.'' Paul interjected.

'' The whole roster?'' Trish said.

'' No. Just our best Superstars.'' Steph said.

'' Jack isn't even a Superstar and I haven't even been in action yet.''

'' We already knew you two were coming, so we told my dad to get two extra tickets for two extra special people.''

'' Aw thanks, Steph.''

'' Your welcome.''

'' I hope when we go the Cardinals don't lose. Everytime we go they lose, I think it's a streak.'' Adam said smiling.

_He looks so happy now. If I tell him his world will be completely turned upside down. _Trish thought.

'' We're going to the catering room, did you three want to join us? There's food in there.'' Paul asked.

'' We'll come, Paul.'' Trish said referring to her and Jackson.

'' Count me in.'' Adam said.

'' Come, on then.'' Steph said.

The four went into the catering room.

The four were sitting at the catering room table eating.

'' So Jack are you happy that your mom's back in the WWE?'' Adam asked.

'' Yes, because I get to see you guys!'' he said. '' I really missed all of you.''

'' We've missed you too, buddy.''

'' We sure have.'' Adam said. '' You and your mom.'' He said looking at Trish with a warm smile.

Trish just looked away not wanting to meet his eyes, which Adam noticed.

'' After the show we were going to walk around downtown.'' Steph said.

'' Where downtown?'' Trish asked.

'' Over by the arena. We're also going to stop by Ted Drewe's to get some ice cream.'' Paul said.

'' What's Ted Drewe's?'' Jackson asked.

'' It's a ice cream place, hon.'' Trish said.

'' Ice cream? I love ice cream!''

The three adults giggled.'

'' Can I go to the ring?'' Jack asked.

'' No sweetheart, that's not for-

'' Oh it's okay, Trish. Vince won't mind.'' Paul said.

'' He won't?'' She said.

'' No. Come on Jack.'' Steph said getting up from her seat.

Steph went around the table and grabbed his hand and walked with Paul to the door.

'' You guys's coming?'' Paul asked.

'' Right behind you.'' Trish said getting up from her seat. Trish started walking to the door when Adam grabbed her arm.

'' This will only take a second.'' Adam said.

'' Okay, if you need us we'll be in the ring.'' Paul said and left out of the room along with Steph and Jack.

'' Why did you stop me?'' Trish asked.

'' I wanted to talk to you.'' Adam said.

'' About?''

'' You and.. Jack.'' Adam said.

'' Okay.'' Trish said and sat back in her chair.

'' So,''

'' So,''

'' How are you guys doing?'' Adam asked.

'' We're great. You?''

'' I'm great too. I'm still struggling in the love department.''

Trish giggled. '' You'll find someone.''

'' I hope I find someone as sweet and as beauriful as you.'' Adam said as gently put his hand over Trish's.

Trish pulled her hand away and looked down.

'' Did I do something wrong?'' Adam said.

'' No you didn't.''

'' Then why is it that everytime when I make contact with you or look at you, you turn away or pull away?''

'' No reason.''

'' Trish there's something on your mind. I'm your best friend you can tell me anything.'' he said seriously.

'' I'm still dealing with the pain of the divorce with Ron.'' Trish replied.

'' That's all you had to say. For awhile there I thought I did something wrong.''

'' No of course not.''

'' I'm sorry to hear about you and him. Why did you divorce?''

'' Well you already know the first reason, I was always on the road,''

'' And the second?''

'' After we.. you know. I finally told him what we did.''

'' What did he say?''

'' He went crazy. After I told him that. I told him Jack wasn't his and that I slept with someone else on the road after you.''

'' That's alot to take in.'' Adam said.

'' I know. I regret it everyday for lying to him and Jack.''

'' Don't do that. You're only hurting yourself.''

'' It doesn't feel like it.''

'' I know it doesn't, but after everything that's happened you still love and care for your son.''

'' Your right and I thank whoever Jack's father is because he gave me a handsome son that I love so much.''

'' Jack's really lucky to have a mother like you.'' Adam said.

'' Thank you.''

'' Your welcome. I still think about it every so often, you know, Jack almost being my son.''

'' I do too. Your a great man and I wish he was your son, because I know you'd love him even more than you do now.''

Adam smiled. '' I love him so much.''

'' He loves you too.'' Trish said.

This talk was very emotional. Do you think it will make Trish realize that she needs to tell Adam he is the father of Jack?

Review Please!


	3. Chapter 3

Adam smiled. '' I love him so much.''

'' He loves you too.'' Trish said.

'' I'd do anything to be that child's father.'' Adam said.

'' You're already like one to him.''

'' I guess.'' Adam said. '' Well that's all I had to say. Ready to go to the ring?''

'' Sure.'' She said.

Adam stood up from his chair with tears in his eyes.

_If only you knew._ Trish thought.

Adam and Trish left out of the catering room and went to the ring.

When they got there Paul was holding Jack upside down by his feet.

'' Adam, come help me!'' He hollered.

'' I'm coming, bud!'' Adam said as he ran into the ring.

Adam ran into the ring and immidietaly Paul put Jack down and the two playfully began to scrap.

Stephanie and Trish laughed at the two men.

Paul gave Adam a pedigree and pinned him.

'' And the winner is.. me!'' Paul said raising his arm in the air.

'' They're never going to remember their lines if they keep playing like that.'' Stephanie said.

'' Oh let them be, Steph.'' Trish said.

That Night

All of the wrestlers practiced for tonight and wrestled in their matches except Adam, Paul, and Mark Calaway. They were scheduled to be in a triple threat match.

The match had begun and Stephanie and Trish were in the women's locker room watching the match along with Amy Dumas.

'' So did you see Adam?'' Amy asked.

'' Yeah I saw him. We had talked in the catering room.'' Trish replied.

'' That was when me, Jack, and Paul were out in the ring. What did you two talk about?'' Stephanie asked.

'' Jack.''

'' Did you tell him?'' Amy asked.

'' No. Of course not.''

'' Why not, Trish? Adam needs to know he's the father of your son.'' Stephanie said.

'' I can't tell him that, Steph. It's too late.''

'' It's never too late to tell him the truth.'' Amy said.

'' If I tell him the truth, he probaly never talk to me again.'' She said.

'' Adam's not like that. You know he's crazy about Jack and whenever you tell him you know he'll understand why you never told him.'' Amy said.

'' I don't know, Ames.'' Trish said.

'' I do and so does Steph.''

'' I can't tell him.'' Trish said standing to her feet and turning her back away.

'' Yes you can.'' Stephnaie said.

Tears began to run down Trish's cheeks.

'' I can't.''

'' You owe that much to Jack to tell him and his father they're related.'' Amy said as she put her hand on Trish's shoulder.

'' I'll think about it.''

'' That's a start.'' Stephanie said smiling.

Trish sighed looking at Adam on the screen.

_I can't tell him._

The match ended and the three men went into the back.

'' I have to get Jack from Mike. I'll see you guys later.''

'' I thought you were going downtown with us.'' Steph said.

'' I'll have to take a raincheck. See you later.'' Trish said and left out of the locker room.

When Trish left out of the locker room she bumped into Adam.

'' Hey.'' Adam said.

'' Hey.'' Trish said with a fake smile.

'' Were you crying?''

'' Yeah. Me, Steph and Amy were talking about the past. I got choked up when we were talking about our great memories.''

'' Did we have great memories?'' Adam asked.

Trish smiled. '' Of course we did.''

Adam smiled back. '' Were you still coming downtown with us?''

Amy and Steph came out of the locker room.

'' I guess after we come from downtown we'll call you.'' Amy said.

'' Bye Trish.'' Steph said.

'' What are they talking about?'' Adam asked.

'' Trish isn't going downtown.'' Steph said answering the question.

'' Why not?'' He asked.

'' I have alot to do tonight. I mean I have to think of a speech to the fans and I have to tuck Jack into bed.''

'' Trish it's only 8:00. Can't you do that when we get back?''

'' Yeah, Trish. Can't you?'' Amy said.

'' I multi-task all the time with Aurora and Murphy and I know you do too, so why can't you tonight?'' Stephanie said with a smirk.

'' I-,''

'' Please come.'' Adam begged.

'' I guess so.''

'' Great!'' Adam said and hugged her. '' Me and the guys have to take our showers and get dressed then we'll be ready to go.'' Adam said.

'' Okay. See you later.'' Trish said.

'' See you later, Adam.'' Steph said.

'' See ya'.'' Amy said waving.

'' Bye ladies.''

'' I hope you two are happy!'' Trish said.

'' What ever are you talking about?'' Steph said playing dumb.

'' Using Adam to get me to go. You know I coudn't say no to him.'' She said.

'' We still don't know what you are talking about Trish.'' Amy said smiling.

Trish rolled her eyes. '' I'll see you two later.''

'' Bye.'' Amy and Steph said in unison.

Trish walked down the hall and saw Mike and Jack reading a magazine.

'' Hi mom!'' Jack exclaimed.

'' Hey.''

'' Hey Trish.''

'' Hi Mike. I see you two were reading a magazine.''

'' Yeah. We were reading the WWE kids magazine I bought for Jack. I know Jack likes them.''

'' I sure do.'' He said with a smile.

'' Were you coming downtown with us, Mike?'' Trish asked.

'' Yeah I was. We were going to the park and walk around downtown. After that we were going to a restaraunt down there.''

'' That sounds nice.'' Trish said.

'' It is. We can go just as soon as those three hurry up.''

Trish giggled.

'' You eyes are red. Were you crying?''

'' No. Why would you think that?''

'' I have a clue, but I rather not say.''

'' I think your clue is correct.''

'' Sorry to hear that.'' Michael said.

'' It's okay.''

The three men came out of the locker room.

'' Hey Trish.'' Mark said smiling.

'' Hi.'' She said smiling.

'' You guys ready?'' Mark asked.

'' We've been ready. You three were taking forever.''

'' Sorry if I wanna look nice.'' Adam said.

'' Where's Dave, Glen( Kane) and Chris?''

'' They're coming. Actually here they are now and so is Amy and Steph.'' Mike said.

The others came over and all of the wrestlers greeted one another.

'' Let's go.'' Michael said.

All left the arena walking. Since their destinations were so close there was no need to drive. they all just walked togther in one big wrestling group.

Adam was walking by Trish while Jack was on Mike's shoulders.

'' I love St. Louis.'' Adam said.

'' Me too.'' Trish said. '' The sky is so beautiful tonight.''

'' Just like you.'' Adam said looking in her eyes.

Trish blushed. She hated when Adam looked her in the eyes with a genuine smile and she did nothing but lie to him especially for seven years.

'' Thank you, Adam.''

'' It's true.''

Trish isn't planning on telling Adam the truth. Will Adam and Trish's night downtown change Trish's mind? Coming up next!

Review Please!!!

One more thing thanks for the reviews fron the previous chapters. - Bri.


	4. Chapter 4

'' Thank you, Adam.'' Trish said smiling.

'' It's true.'' He said smiling back.

The wrestlers continued walking to the park. As thet were walking they heard Jazz music up ahead at the park.

'' I hear a jazz band.'' Mike said.

'' I love me some jazz.'' Mark said with a smile.

'' I say we go the concert. I know there's one.'' Amy said added.

'' Guys?'' Michael said.

The others agreed but someone in particular needed a say in it too.

'' Hold on, guys, we haven't even asked Jack.'' Adam said.

'' We sure didn't.'' Michael said. '' What do you say, bud?'' He asked the six-year old.

'' Can we go get ice cream afterwards?'' He asked with an inncoent smile.

'' Sure , buddy.'' Mike replied.

'' Yes!'' Jack exclaimed.

_He cares so much about him. _Trish thought.

'' You care so much about him.'' Trish said looking in Adam's green eyes.

'' And I always will.'' Adam said looking back in hers. _As long as I'm around there's no need for another man to care about him the way I do._ Adam thought.

The wrestlers finally arrived at the concert.

Adam and Trish stood by one another in the big crowd of onlookers.

'' I love jazz concerts especially the ones in Toronto.'' Trish said.

'' Me too and the ones here.''

Trish felt a breeze of the wind in the fall air which made her shiver.

'' You cold?'' Adam asked.

'' A little.'' Trish replied trying to warm herself up.

'' I'll keep you warm.'' Adam said and put his arms around Trish's body.

'' I feel a little bit warmer.'' Trish said smiling.

'' Good.''

Trish put her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest as he still kept his arms wrapped around her body.

Adam felt butterflies in his stomach looking down on Trish. He never felt like that before when Trish put her head on his chest, but tonight he did. Adam's heart began to beat faster and faster by the second.

Trish felt heard his heart being. It felt like it was going to bust through his chest any minute.

'' Your hearts racing,'' Trish said as she pulled her head up. '' Why?'' Trish asked.

'' To tell you the truth.. I don't know.'' Adam said.

'' Oh.'' Trish said.

Silence fell between the two for several seconds.

'' Let's just enjoy the concert.'' Adam said.

'' Good idea.'' She said.

An Hour Later

The concert ended so the gang went to the restaraunt.

'' I thought we were getting ice cream, Mike.'' Jack pouted.

'' We are buddy. There's ice cream here.'' Mike said.

'' Not the kind I like.''

'' Yes it is, Jack. They have sundaes, I know you like sundaes don't you?''

'' Yes. Can I have sprinkles on top?''

'' I'm pretty sure they have that topping.'' Mike said smiling at Jack.

'' Good.''

'' No that we have that settled what do you wan to eat, hon?'' Trish asked.

Jack looked in the kid's menu.

'' Chicken fingers and a Coca-Cola.'' He said with a smile.

'' Hon, coke is too strong.''

'' Oh. Come on, ma'.'' He said.

'' Come on, let him it have he's big enough.'' Adam said.

'' Okay.'' Trish said.

The waiter came over

'' Hello welcome to Guy's how may I serve you...oh shit! Can I have all of your autographs?! The waiter asked.

The gang laughed.

'' I'm sorry, kid.'' He said referring to Jack.

'' It's okay.'' Trish said.

The waiter got out a pen and paper so all of them could sign it and they did.

'' One more thing before I take your order.. can I have a picture with you guys especially you Trish. You're so beautiful.'' He said.

_She sure is. The most beautiful woman I've seen. _Adam thought.

'' Sure.'' She said.

Everyone took their pictures with the waiter. After that he took their orders and the wrestlers stayed at Guys until 10:00. They then went back to the hotel.

The Hotel

Everyone went to their rooms except Adam and Trish. The two were in front of Trish's room with Jack sleep in Adam's arms.

'' I know that key is somewhere.'' Trish said searching through her purse.

'' Are you sure you didn't leave it in the room?'' Adam asked.

'' I think..I don't know. I probaly did.''

'' If you want you two can bunk with me. I only have one bed, but you and Jack can sleep there while I sleep on the floor.''

'' I don't want to kick you out of your room, Adam.''

She knew that if she did she'd be alone with him all night and that would be too awkward for her.

'' You won't. I'm totally cool with it.''

'' You sure?''

'' Yes.''

'' We'll go then.'' Trish said.

'' Great. Come on.'' He said.

The three went to Adam's room.

'' The maid already changed the covers so you don't have to worry about changing the sheets.''

'' That's good. Thank you again, Adam.''

'' Your welcome, Trish.''

What will happen while Adam and Trish are together. Coming up next!

Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

'' Thank you again, Adam.'' Trish said.

'' Your welcome, Trish.'' He said and laid Jack on the bed.

'' He's sleeping so peacefully.'' Trish said smiling.

'' He's probaly dreaming about something. While Jack's sleep you wanna hang out on the balcony and talk?'' Adam asked.

'' Sure.'' Trish said.

Adam and Trish went outside.

'' So what do you wanna talk about?'' Trish asked.

'' Everything. We really never got to properly catch up on things. How have you been?'' Adam asked.

'' I've been good. I still have the yoga studio and I'm still going to be working on my show.''

'' How can you work in the WWE and film your show?''

'' I don't know. I'll find a way.''

'' I know you will. When you want something you always put your mind to it.'' He said smiling.

'' Thank you, Adam.''

'' Your welcome.'' Adam said looking in Trish's eyes.

'' What?'' She said,

'' Nothing it's just you're so beautiful. Ron really was an idiot for leaving you.'' Adam said.

'' No he's not. I was an idiot for the stupid mistake I made along time ago.''

'' He should've forgave you for that, I know I would because even if Jack wasn't mine I'd still want to be that child's father.''

'' I know you would.'' Trish said. _Who the hell am I kidding. I kept this secret from him longer than Ron. I know he won't forgive me. _Trish thought.

Adam smiled. '' I'm serious, I would forgive you if I were in Ron's shoes.''

'' I know you're serious.'' Trish said with a sad look in her eyes.

'' What's wrong?'' Adam asked.

'' Nothing.'' Trish said looking away.

'' Please tell me.''

'' I miss Ron so much.'' Trish said with tears falling down her cheeks.

Trish wasn't crying over Ron, she crying about lying to Adam constantly about her son's paternity.

'' Oh Trish.'' Adam said as he took Trish in his arms.

Trish buried her head in Adam's chest and began to sob.

'' I wish I never lied to him. If I didn't we'd still be a happy family and Jack would have a father.'' Trish said through muffled sobs.

'' Shh. It's going to be okay.'' Adam said as he ran his hand across her hair.

Trish looked up at Adam and looked into her eyes as Adam looked in hers. Within seconds the two shared a soft kiss.

'' Kissy, kissy, kissy.'' A voice said.

Trish and Adam pulled apart and turned to the voice. It was Jack watching the whole kissing scene.

'' Jackson what have I told you about eavesdropping on others?'' Trish said.

'' I was trying to find you two and I saw the door cracked. I looked out of it and I saw you two kissing.'' He said with a smile. '' Are you two together now?''

'' No!'' Adam and Trish said in unison.

'' Then why were you kissing? I think you two like eachother or else you wouldn't.'' He said.

'' Your mom had something on her lip and I was trying to get it off.'' Adam said.

'' Oh really?''

'' Yes really.'' Trish said.

'' Uh-huh. I'm just going to watch t.v.,'' He said. '' See you later love birds.'' He said under his breath.

'' Jack!'' Trish said.

'' What I didn't say anything!'' he said throwing his hands in the air.

Adam giggled.

'' I'm sorry about that.'' Trish said.

'' No don't be. He saw us kissing and like any other six year old, he would think we are together..which we're not.''

'' I'm sorry for kissing you.''

'' Don't be. It was my fault.''

'' Let's just say we're both to blame.'' She said smiling.

Adam chuckled. '' I can agree with that.''

Trish smiled. '' Let's go back in.''

Sorry for the short chapter. I'll come up with a better longer one soon!

Review please!


	6. Chapter 6

Trish smiled. '' Let's go back inside.

'' That's sounds like a good idea.'' Adam said.

Trish and adam went inside the room.

'' Hello lovebirds!'' Jack exclaimed.

'' Jack!'' Trish said.

'' What?!''

'' It's okay, Trish.'' Adam said smiling.

'' I'm sorry once again.''

'' Don't be. We all better get to bed so we can be at the arena in the morning.''

'' You're right.'' Trish said. '' Hopefully I can get another ket tomorrow too.''

'' Don't worry about that. We'll figure something out.''

Trish nodded. '' Let's in the bed, hon.''

'' Okay.''

Trish and Jack got into bed as Adam laid on the floor.

'' Are you sure you don't want to get in with us?'' Trish asked.

'' Yeah. I'm fine.'' Adam replied.

'' Okay.'' Trish said unsure.

The Next Day

'' Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!'' Jack said jumping on the bed.

'' Huh.'' Trish said waking up out of her sleep.

'' Come on mom, wake up! We're going downstairs for breakfast.'' He said.

Adam came into the room with Trish's key at hand. He walked over to Trish handing her the key.

'' You didn't.'' Trish said.

'' Yeah I did. I told them to give you an extra since you left your other one inside. They gladly gave me another key.'' Adam said.

'' Thank you, Adam.'' Trish said.

'' Your welcome. After you and Jack come out of your room we're going to get breakfast from Denny's.''

'' I like Denny's.'' Jack said.

'' I do too, Jack.'' Adam said.

The three left the room and went to Trish's room.

Twenty Minutes Later

Trish and Jack came out of the room.

'' Sorry we took so long.'' Trish said.

'' No it's fine.'' Adam said staring at the beautiful blond.

'' Is it something on my face?''

'' We all now where that went before.'' Jack said.

Adam let out a small chuckle. '' No it's just that you look so beautiful.'' Adam said.

Trish wore an off the shoulder creme sweater with a pair of skinny jeans and black boots. She aslo had her trench coat at hand.

'' Thank you, Adam.'' Trish said.

'' You always look your most beautiful even if you're not going somewhere extravgant.'' Adam said.

'' Thank you.''

'' Your welcome.''

'' How do I look?'' Jack asked.

Jack wore a green polo with tan pants and a brown Vans.

'' You look nice too, man. Remember to put on your hood when we go outside, it's very cold.''

'' I won't forget.''

The three went downstairs into the lobby and left for the restaraunt.

The three walked into the restaraunt. Eveyone greeted them when they did walk in.

'' Did you order yet?'' Trish asked Michael coming to a chair.

'' No. Not yet. We wanted to wait for you guys.'' Mike replied.

'' I'll do that.'' Adam said taking out Trish's chair.

'' Thank you.''

'' Your welcome.''

Trish took her seat.

_He's so sweet_. Trish thought.

'' I'm straving.'' Chris said.

'' Me too.'' Mark said.

'' Hold your horses guys, the waitress is going to be here.'' Amy said.

'' I can't wait.'' Chris said.

'' Well you're going to have to.'' Amy said.

Chris rolled his eyes at Amy and looked around for their waitress.

That Night( The Arena)

Trish was backstage talking to Adam.

'' I'm about to go out there next. Will you wish me luck against Paul and Mark.''

'' Good luck, Adam.'' Trish said and have him a hug.

'' Thank you.''

'' Your welcome.''

Adam's theme song came on.

'' That's me. See you in a little bit.'' Adam said.

'' Bye.''

Adam walked to the curtain and walked out to the ring. Hearing the crowd boo and jeer him made him encouraged him even more to go out there and give a one hundred percent.

Adam made his way into the ring and grabbed a mic. Adam held the mic in his hand for a few seconds while he looked at the crowd.

'' I just want you people to know that after tonight your heroes will be no more becasue I'll be your hero when I'm done with them!'' he said.

'' Boo!'' The crowd went.

'' Thank you, thank you very much.'' He said with a smirk.

'' YOU SUCK!'', were chanted over and over by the audience.

Their boos immidietaly went to cheers when Triple H came out with his WWE Championship.

Aftef Triple H came out it was The Undertaker. The lights went purple and the audience quited down still giving a couple cheers for The Undertaker.

The Undertaker slowly walked to the ring. When he finally got in he took off his big leather jacket and titled his head down to take off his hat. Even though Adam and Paul were Mark's friend it still intimidated them with the eyes rolling in the back of his head.

The match started. Triple H and Edge quickly started giving blows to The Undertaker.

Twenty Minutes Later

Triple H got out his sledge hammer from under the ring and slid back into the ring. Edge was coming towards Triple H when H hit him with the hammer in his stomach. Edge fell to his knees holding his stomach. Looking at Edge, Triple H forgot all about Undertaker.

Taker grabbed HHH's shoulder. HHH turned around with the sledge hammer still in his hand not knowing that Edge was still behind him on his knees. Adam was supposed to had been got up. The sledge hammer connected with Adam's face causing him to fall back on to the canvas.

'' Oh my god!'' Paul said turning back around looking at Adam.

'' Adam!'' Mark said as he came over to aid his friend. '' Adam!'' he said again.

Mark slapped his face trying to see if he would respond, but he didn't. Adam was really knocked out.

'' We have to get the paramedics we can't finish the show!'' Paul said.

'' Somebody get a paramedic!'' Mark shouted.

The paramedics came out and put Adam on a strecther. They rushed him in the back.

Backstage

Trish came out of the catering room and saw the paramedics wheeling Adam out of the arena.

'' Oh my god.'' Trish said in horror.

Trish saw Paul and Mark coming to the back also.

'' What happened?'' Trish asked coming over to the two.

'' You didn't see?'' Mark asked.

'' I left out of the locker room for a minute next thing I know I see Adam being rushed out of here. What happened?'' Trish asked.

'' I accidentaly hit him in the side of the face with a sledge hammer and knocked him out. It wasn't supposes to happen like this.''

Tears began to well in her eyes.

'' Do you know if he'll be okay?'' Trish asked.

'' I've never actually been knocked out with a sledge hammer, so I wouldn't know.'' Paul replied.

'' Me either.'' Mark said.

'' What if he doesn't live?''

'' We have to think positive.'' Mark said.

'' How can I think positive knowing my friend and the father of my child may die or end up in a coma?! Jack may never know who his father is.''

'' Then tell him.'' Mark said.

'' What if he doesn't forgive me?''

'' He will. Are you going to see him at the hospital?''

'' I don't know. It'll be too hard for me.''

'' You should go.''

Will she finally tell him? Review Please.


	7. Chapter 7

'' You should go.'' Mark said.

Trish sighed.

'' You should go.'' Michael said coming over to the three along with Jack.

'' Mike?''

'' Hey. I was on my way there did you and Jack want to go with me?'' Michael asked.

Trish turned to Mark for an answer.

'' You should go.'' Mark said.

'' I will. Come on, Jack.'' Trish said taking her son's hand.

'' Where are we going?'' He asked.

'' You'll see, hon.''

The three left the arena and went to the hospital.

The Hospital

The three walked in.

'' What are we doing at the hospital?'' Jack asked.

'' Adam's here, Jack.'' Mike said.

'' Why?''

'' He got hurt really bad in his match.''

'' Will he be okay?'' Jack asked worriedly.

'' We don't know, I'm going to see if we can see him, okay.''

Jack shook his head.

Michael patted Jack's head and went over to the front desk.

'' Ma'am was Adam Copeland checked in this hospital?'' he asked.

'' Why yes he was, but who are you?''

'' I'm his uncle, Michael Hickenbottom and over there is his wife and kid. Ma'am you have to let us in.'' he said.

'' Okay. His room number 241 is right over there. There can only be a couple of visitors at a time and when visting time is over you have to leave.'' She said.

'' Thank you, ma'am.'' Michael said gratefully.

'' You're very welcome, sir and one more thing before you go,''

'' Yes?'' He said.

'' Mr. Copeland is doing fine.''

'' Thank you.''

'' No problem.'' She said with a smile.

Michael went back to Trish and Jack.

'' What did they say?'' Trish asked.

'' I don't know how he is, but we can see him. Do you wanna go first or me?''

'' You can. I really need time to think.'' Trish said.

'' Okay.'' Michael said and left for Adam's room.

'' Mom are you worried about Adam?'' Jack asked.

'' Yes, honey. I am.'' She replied.

'' He'll be okay. I know he will. When Mikey comes out and tell us the news everyone will go back to being happy.'' He said.

'' Are you worried too?'' Trish asked kneeling on the floor.

Jack shook his head.

'' Come here.'' Trish said and took Jack in his arms.

Jack buried his head in the crook of Trish's neck and began to cry.

'' I'm scared for him, mom.'' Jack said.

'' I am too, baby.'' She said. '' Come on let's sit down.''

Trish and Jack took a seat. As they were waiting for Michael she saw the other Superstars come in.

She waved her hand to signal she was over here and they saw her.

'' Well what did they say?'' Mark asked.

'' I don't know. Mike's inside the room though,'' Trish sighed. '' I hope he's okay.''

'' He'll be fine, Trish.'' Steph said.

'' I hope so.'' She said.

Adam's Room

Michael walked into the room and took a seat in one of the chairs. He sighed and held his friend's hand.

'' You know eveyone's outside waiting for you? Especially Jack and Trish, they're a wreck without you, you know that?'' He said looking at Adam.

Adam had bruise on the side of his face from where the sledge hammer hit him and a bandage wrapped around his head.

'' Jack doesn't understand all of this, but all he knows is that you're hurt really bad and that you may not be okay. I hope you survive this, man and even if you don't we all know you'll be in a better place.''

Michael squeezed Adam's hand and slowly began to cry.

'' I also want you to know that you were always like a son to me. I know I have one back home, but you were like a older son to me because whatever you needed you always came to me. I know you never had a dad around, but you are my son, Adam.'' Mike said.

Michael left the room and went back into the lobby.

'' Well is he okay?'' Trish asked getting up from her chair.

'' He's fine, but he's still not awake.''

'' Will they let us see him?'' Trish asked.

'' Yes. Would you and Jack like to see him?''

'' Jack?'' Trish said.

'' Not yet.'' He said.

'' Okay. Steph can you watch Jack for me?''

'' Oh. Sure.'' She said.

'' Thank you.'' Trish said and went to Adam's room.

Adam's Room

Trish walked into the room with tears in her eyes. She saw Adam's bandages around his head and his bruised jaw.

She took a seat in the chair by his bed. She then slowly began to cry.

'' I thought I could take this secret to the grave or hold it in much longer, but I can't because it's only hurting you and Jack. I also didn't think you being in this hospital bed would make me realize I that I'm starting to fall for you. When I saw you being rushed out of the arena my heart sank and I didn't realize my feelings for you until now, but enough about me and more about what I really need to tell you,'' She said. '' Jack needs you so much. If you die on him I really don't think he'll ever be the same. I hope you can hear me because what I have to say is really important.'' She said taking his hand.

Trish exhaled and closed her eyes and opened them again.

'' Jack's your son and you're his father.'' She said slowly.

'' What?'' Adam said slowly and painfully waking up.

She told him! She finally told him! Will they finally be a happy family? Coming up next! Review Please!


	8. Chapter 8

**Edge made me so sick when he returned. I really didn't want to write this fic after that then I thought, I'm not going to let him get me down about writing this cause I really do want to finish. Anyway on with the story!**

'' Jack's your son and you're his father.'' Trish said slowly.

'' What?'' Adam said waking up slowly and painfully.

Trish gasped as she looked at Adam waking up. '' You're alive!'' She said softly.

Adam smiled at her. '' I am. What happened?'' He asked.

'' You were hit in the face with Paul's sledge hammer. I don't know how you survived that blow to your head. Does it hurt?''

'' Like hell.'' He said.

'' We were so worried about you, especially Jack. He tried to stay strong, but he couldn't.''

'' Can I see him?'' Adam asked.

'' Sure.'' Trish said. '' I'll be right back.''

Trish left out of the room and went back to the gang.

'' Any signs of him getting better?'' Michael asked.

'' He's actually woke.'' Trish said smiling.

'' He is?!'' Everyone said in unison.

'' Yeah and Jack he wants to see you.''

'' He does?'' he said.

'' Uh-huh. Come on he's waiting for you.''

Trish took Jack's hand and the two went to the room. Trish opened the door and Jack immidietaly ran into the room and onto Adam's bed.

'' Adam!'' he said.

'' Jack!'' he said as he hugged his son.

'' I'm glad you're okay. I thought you weren't going to make it, but you're alive. I love you Adam.'' He said.

'' I love you too, bud.''

Looking at her son and his father made Trish's heart soften. Jack and Adam had a bond with eachother that no one else had.

'' Adam when do you get out of here?'' Jack asked.

'' I don't know, man. I hurt my head really bad and I don't know if the doctors will let me go any time soon.''

'' Does it hurt?''

'' Really bad. My jaw does too.''

'' That's why you have that big mark on your face.''

'' That's why.''

'' I know you'll get better, right mom?'' Jack said.

'' Uh-huh.'' She said standing by the bed.

'' Come over here by us. It's room on the bed for all three of us.'' Adam said.

'' You and Jack are bonding, I don't want to come between you too.'' Trish said.

'' You won't, isn't that right, Jack?'' Adam said.

'' You won't mom. Come on!''

Trish got in bed with Jack and Adam.

'' This is nice.'' Trish said smiling.

'' It is.'' Adam said.

A knock came to Adam's room door.

'' You probaly don't want to holler, it'll only make your head hurt even worse.'' Trish said.

'' You're right. Will you say it's alright to come in?''

'' Sure. Come in!'' Trish said.

'' Hello. Adam you're awake that's good.'' Adam's doctor said. '' How does your head feel?'' He asked.

'' I have spinning headache and my jaw and face hurts.''

'' That's not anything to worry about. We looked at your x-rays and you have a concusion. If the sledge hammer was to you hit intentionally then you probaly would have head trauma. You're very lucky, Adam especially since you have you have your family supporting you. By the way I'm doctor Carlton.''

Adam looked at Trish and Jack. '' Hello, Dr. Carlton and I am really lucky to have them. I love you guys.'' Adam said.

'' We love you too.'' They said in unison.

Adam kissed Jack's head and kissed Trish's hand which made her blush.

'' You're not going to kiss your wife?'' The doctor said.

'' Huh?'' Jack said confused. He didn't know what was going on.

'' I just did.''

'' If my wife found out I was probaly going to die and I didn't, I'd kiss her and be thankful that we still have eachother.''

'' You're right, doc.'' Adam said.

Adam turned away from the doctor and looked in Trish's eyes and put his hand on her face. Adam brung his head closer to meet Trish's and within seconds the two friends shared a long soft kiss. The kiss wasn't supposed to be nothing more than a friendly kiss but it turned into more. Trish's feelings for Adam took over her. She thought the feelings were nothing big at first, but then when her and Adam continued kissing passion took over as it did for Adam too. The two shared one last kiss and hugged.

'' I'm so glad you're okay, hon.'' Trish said.

'' I am too.'' Adam said.

'' I see you two are thankful to still have eachother.'' He said with a smile. '' Okay, so now that we have that out of the way, Adam I've decided to keep you in here a couple more days. Three days is the maximum.''

'' So how long will I be out of the ring.''

'' 4-5 weeks.'' he replied.

'' That's a month and one week! I just returned not too long ago. What will my fans say. What will my boss say?!'' He said as his eyes widened.

'' I'm sorry, Adam.'' Dr. Carlton said.

Adam sighed. '' It's fine.''

'' I'd advise you to watch him, you know in case he does try to leave from the house for the gym or the arena to wrestle.''

'' I'll keep an eye on him.'' Trish said smiling.

'' I'm not going to do any of that.'' Adam said

'' Good.'' He said. '' I'll see you later, Adam.'' He said and left the room.

'' See you.'' he said sadly.

'' Don't be sad. Dr. Carlton never did say you couldn't be at the arena. Maybe Steph could keep you in the storyline, but keep you out of the ring?''

'' I like it.'' Adam said.

'' I knew you would.''

'' And when you're not in the ring you can hang out with me and Mike!'' Jack said.

'' I sure can, bud.'' He said.

'' Come on, hon. Let's let Adam get his rest.'' Trish said.

'' Do we have to?'' Jack asked.

'' Yes.''

'' Man.'' He said.

'' You'll get to see me tomorrow, Jack. I promise.''

'' Okay. Then when I see you I'll have my wrestling action figures and my magazines for the both of us.''

'' Can I join?'' Trish asked.

'' Yes.'' Jack said.

'' Then I'll bring some movies.''

'' This is going to be fun.'' Adam said.

'' Yep. Well come on, mom. We have to let Adam get his rest.'' He said taking Trish's hand.

'' Okay.'' Trish said looking at Adam as Jack pulled her along.

'' See you later.'' Adam said.

'' Bye.'' Trish said.

I'm sorry guys about Adam not hearing Trish. I promise she will tell him soon..if she ever does. Review Please!


	9. Chapter 9

Trish and Jack left Adam's room and went into the lobby.

'' Is is he still alright?'' Steph asked Trish.

'' Yeah he is.'' Trish replied.

'' Good.'' Steph said.

'' So what did you guys talk about?'' Mike asked.

'' Not alot the doctor came in. He said Adam's going to be back out of action.''

'' I'm sure I can figure out a storyline for him.'' Steph said.

'' Well since we know he's okay. I guess we can go back to the hotel then come back here tomorrow.'' Michael said.

'' That sounds like a good idea.'' Trish said.

'' Let's go, guys.'' Mark said.

The wrestlers went back to the hotel.

Trish's Room

Trish and Jack walked into the room.

Jack yawned and layed down on the bed.

'' You sleepy?'' Trish said sitting on the bed as she ran her hand across his hair.

Jack nodded.

'' Change into your pj's then you can go to sleep, okay?'' Trish said.

'' Yeah.'' Jack said and got up out of bed. He got his pajamas out of his suitcase and went into the bathroom.

Trish sat on the bed waiting for him as he changed so they could go to bed when her cell phone rang.

Trish dug in her purse for her phone and answered it. It was Paul.

'' Hello?'' Trish said.

'' Hey Trish.''

'' Hey.'' She said.

'' I just wanted to make sure you guys got back to your room safely.''

'' We did. Thank you, Paul.''

'' Your welcome. I bet you two are glad Adam's alright.'' Paul said with a smile.

'' We're so relieved. I don't know what would've happened if he died on us.''

'' Jack wouldn't have a father and Adam wouldn't know about having a kid. He loves that child to death, which is why you should tell him before something happens like this again.'' Paul said seriously.

Trish sighed. '' I did and he never heard me. He knew I was saying something when he woke up, but never he never heard exactly what I was saying.''

'' Why didn't you repeat yourself?'' Paul asked.

'' I was too scared about what he would think of me. I rather just lied and said I said something else.''

'' As much as it hurts you. It's hurting Jack and Adam even more. They may not know they are father and son, but Trish when they do find out,''

'' I know. I just don't know how to tell him now.''

'' It'll come out naturally.''

'' Thank you, Paul.''

'' Your welcome.''

'' Can you tell Steph I said "goodnight"?'' She asked.

'' Sure. Can you tell Jack I said "goodnight"?''

'' Of course, Paul.''

'' Bye, Trish.''

'' Bye.''

'' Remember what I said.''

'' I know. Bye.''

'' Bye.'' He said and ended the call.

Trish hung up her phone and sat it on the nightstand.

Jack came out of the bathroom.

'' You brushed your teeth?'' Trish asked.

'' Uh-huh.'' He said.

'' Great. Come on in bed.''

Jack got in bed and laid under the covers.

'' Goodnight, honey.'' Trish said.

'' Goodnight, mom.''

Trish rubbed his head and kissed his forhead. She then went into the bathroon and changed into her nightclothes herself. When she came out she saw Jack sleeping. He looked just like his father when he slept; peacefully.

Trish got under the covers and kissed Jack's hair.

'' My beloved son.'' She said as she looked at him sleeping.

The Nexy Day

'' Jackie?'' Trish said as she stood by the bed.

'' Huh?'' He said tiredly.

'' Come on babe, it's time to get up.''

'' Why?'' He whined.

'' Because we're going to go see Adam.''

Jack pulled the covers from over his head and sprung up.

'' When are we leaving?'' he said.

'' As soon as you get ready.''

'' I'll be ready in no time. I'll hurry and take my shower, so we can see Adam sooner.''

Trish chuckled. '' Okay.'' She said.

Twenty Minutes Later

Jack and Trish were out the door. They left the hotel and went to the hospital.

Jack and trish walked pass the front des and went to Adam's room. Trish knocked on the door.

'' Come in.'' Adam said.

Teish and jack walked in.

'' Hi Adam!'' the six year old exclaimed. He was so happy to see his father.

'' Hey, bud.'' he said.

'' Hi. You feeling better?'' Trish asked.

'' yeah now that you two are here.''

'' I was talking about your head.'' She said smiling.

'' That too.'' he said smiling back.

'' That's good then.''

'' Yes it is, so are two going to sit down or are you gonna stand up the whole time?'' Adam said.

'' Of course,'' Trish said. '' Come sit down by me, hon.''

'' Hold on, I want to show Adam my collection of wrestling action figures.'' He said.

Jack dumped his bag of action figures and accessories on the bed and set up his wrestling ring.

'' That's alot of action figures.'' Adam said.

'' Yep. Can you help me up there?'' Jack asked.

'' Sure, buddy.'' Adam said and picked Jack and sat him on the bed.

'' How about The Undertaker and you?'' Jack said with a smile.

'' I've beat Taker before and I sure will beat him again with my action figure,''

'' Let's do this.'' Jack said.

Adam and Jack began to fight with the figures.

'' How about I put on a wrestling movie?'' Trish said.

'' Sure.'' Adam said.

Trish got up from her seat and and pulled out the wrestling DVDs out of their movie bag.

'' We have RAW 15th Anniversary, Wrestlemania 24, Hell in A Cell, and Glen's new DVD.''

'' How about Hell in a Cell? I want to see if me and Mark's match is on there.''

'' It's not. I don't think the WWE likes you too much because your match with Mark and the match at Wrestlemania 17 when you and Jay interfred in the match with the Undertaker vs Big Boss Man isn't on there either.'' Trish said.

'' I guess they don't.'' Adam said playfully.

'' Wanna watch it anyway?'' Trish asked.

'' Sure.'' Adam said.

Trish smiled and popped in the DVD and sat back down.

'' Come up here.'' Adam said patting on the hospital bed.

Trish gladly sat down next to Adam and the three enjoyed the movie.

Two Hours Later

'' We've been watching this long enough want to do something else, guys?'' Adam asked.

'' How can you and you're sitting in a hospital bed?'' Trish asked.

'' Well...

Adam and Trish heard a knock at the door. It was the gang.

'' You can come in.'' He said.

The gang came in.

'' Adam!'' They said.

'' Hey guys.'' he said.

'' What's up, Trish?'' Dave said.

'' Hey.''

Everyone greeted one another.

'' How you doing, man?'' Paul asked coming over to Adam's side.

'' Better.'' He replied.

'' That's good. I never got to apologize to you. I'm sorry, man.''

'' It's not your fault. I messed up my part in the match.''

'' I still feel responsible.''

'' Don't feel that way.''

'' So no hard feelings?'' Paul said smiling.

'' None.''

'' Cool.'' Paul said and gave Adam a five.

'' Adam we have your storyline together.'' Stephanie said.

'' You do?'' He said.

'' Uh-huh. You're still in the storyline with Paul and Mark, but you won't be in action.''

'' Oh okay. Thank you so much Steph.''

'' No problem, so what have you guys been up to?''

'' Playing with wrestling men and watching the new Hell in a Cell movie, so why wasn't I in the movie?'' Adam asked playfully.

'' You have to ask my father about that one.'' She said.

'' I'll make sure of that.''

'' Paul and Mark kicked butt. You really did Mark. I saw you beat the crap out of Mikey and Paul.''

'' I did a number on them didn't I, bud?'' Mark said smiling.

'' You sure did.''

'' Oh shut up both of you.'' Michael said.

'' That's okay, man cause I'll make sure I kick Mark's butt tonight.''

'' I remember at Summerslam Adam got beat up too in a Hell in a Cell by Mark.'' Jack said.

'' He sure did. That was my last one I had. I got my revenge.'' Mark said.

'' That's okay, Mark because as soon as I'm back in action I'm coming for you.'' Adam said.

'' We'll see.''

'' Do you hear them?'' Chris said to Dave.

'' Yeah I do.'' Dave said smiling.

'' Shut up Chris!'' The three men said in unison.

'' Gosh all I said was did Dave hear you three my bad.'' he said smiling.

'' It's cool Chris.'' Adam said.

The wrestlers stayed with Adam until it was time for them to be at the arena.

That Night

'' See you later guys.'' Adam said.

'' Bye.'' They said.

'' Bye Adam.'' Trish said and gave him a hug.

'' Bye.'' He said.

'' Bye Adam.'' Jack said and gave him one also.

'' Bye Jack-O-Latern.'' He said.

'' Hey you haven't called me that in along time.''

'' I sure haven't. You miss that name?''

'' Uh-huh.''

'' Well Jack-O-Latern it is.''

'' I still like when you call me "Bud" too.''

'' I'll call you both.''

'' I'd like that. Bye Adam.''

'' See you later.''

'' See you tomorrow.'' Trish said and left out of the room with Jack.

'' See you tomorrow too, Trish.'' Adam said sadly.

Adam didn't want them to leave and they did. He was really getting used to having Trish and Jack around him all the time agin especially Trish. She was there more than any other of their friends and she always asked was he alright. Adam had been feeling this way for some time now, but never really noticed until now. He also sorta realized it yesterday when they kissed. He didn't want to pull away when their kiss became deeper or at least with him he did Adam thought.

'' Am I falling for my best friend?'' Adam asked himself.

I think Adam is falling for Trish. What about you guys? Well if he does will hever tell Trish and will Trish ever reveal her son's paternity? Coming up next!

Review Please! Oh and Thanks for the last reviews **Trishrocks **and **Mosvie 2k8**.


	10. Chapter 10

The Next Day

The Arena

Trish was getting ready for her match when she heard a knock on her dressing room door.

'' Come in!'' She said.

Amy came into the room.

'' He's here! He's here!'' Amy said.

'' Who?'' Trish said curiously.

'' Adam's back. Come on. He's waiting for you in the hall.''

Trish sighed. '' I'll be out there in a sec.''

'' Okay.'' Amy said.

Trish sighed and sat on the leather couch.

'' What am I going to say to him?'' She said to herself.

He's out of the hospital. Now I know I need to tell him the truth, but when? She thought.

Trish took in a deep breath and got off of the couch. She walked to the door and left the locker room.

Trish saw Adam as she was walking over to the gang with a big smile on his face. He was so happy to see her, but she wasn't happy to see him.

'' Hi Trish.'' he said softly.

'' Hi Adam.'' She said giving him a weak smile.

'' Mom aren't you glad he's back?'' Jack said.

'' Yeah I am, hon. We really missed you Adam.'' She said.

'' We sure did.'' Michael said. '' We have a couple more days in St. Louis and I thought that we could go to a nice restaraunt. Then tomorrow we go to the baseball game and the Arch.''

'' That's a good idea, Mike. What do you say, guys?" Mark said.

'' I think it's a great idea. Trish?'' Stephanie said.

'' Sure. I really don't care where we go any place is fine.'' She said plainly.

Adam noticed Trish was down. He wish he could put a smile on her beautiful face.

'' I guess it's settled. This is our plan for the next two days.'' Michael said.

'' Yeah.'' Everyone said.

'' Well I have to go to my office. Paul are you coming?'' Stephanie asked.

'' You know it babe.'' he said.

'' We'll see you guys later.'' Stephanie said.

'' Yeah guys we have a lot of " buisness to take care of.'' Paul said with a smile.

'' You keep that up it's going to be another little Levesque on the way.'' Michael said.

Everyone laughed except Trish.

'' Guys I have to finish getting ready for me and Amy's match. See you later.'' She said.'' Hon be good for Mike, okay?'' Trish said to Jack.

'' Okay mom. See you later.''

'' Bye.'' She said and kissed Jack on his forhead and left to go back in her locker room.

'' What's with her?'' Amy said.

'' I don't know.'' Michael said looking at Trish in the distance.

Later That Night

Everyone left the arena and went back to the hotel to change for tonight. After everyone got ready they met eachother in the parking lot and left for the restaraunt.

The Restaraunt

'' Mike this is a nice restaurant.'' Stephanie said.

'' Me and Rebecca come here everytime she comes on the road with me.''

'' Why haven't you ever told us about this restaurant?'' Chris asked.

'' I don't know. I guess I never really thought about it til tonight.''

'' Oh.'' Chris said.

An Hour Later

The wrestlers left the restaraunt and walked around downtown. As they were walking they heard a child scream. It wasn't Jack it was a WWE fan. The Superstars turned to see a teen with a Undertaker t-shirt with red hair and freckled skin. She jogged to the group and asked for their autographs.

'' Oh. Please can I get your autograph?'' She exclaimed.

'' Sure, but which one of us?'' Adam asked.

'' All of you especially you Undertaker. I love you!'' She screamed.

'' I'm your favorite wrestler?'' He said with a smile.

'' Yes!'' She said. '' I brought my WWE magazine in case I did see you and I was right.'' She said giving Mark her magazine to sign.

'' What's your name?'' Mark said

'' Jamie. One more thing.. can I get a picture with all of you?'' She said.

'' Sure.'' Mike said.

The wrestlers signed the paper and took their pictures with the fan...no fanatic!

'' Thank you.'' She said. '' I'm sorry guys for bugging you, but Edge that little boy looks just like you. I thought you didn't have any kids. I'm probably wrong but he looks so much like you it's not even funny.''

Trish couldn't take hearing what the teen was saying because it was all true.

'' I'll be back.'' She said and ran off into the wet December night with tears in her eyes.

'' Trish!'' Adam said running after her.

'' What did I do?'' Jamie asked.

'' You didn't do anything, hon.'' Stephanie said.

'' Don't worry about it. Just run along kid.'' Michael said.

'' Okay.'' She said sadly.

'' Don't be sad kid. You should be happy. You got an autograph from the WWE Superstars and a picture with them. Go and show your friends I know they'll be jealous.'' Mark said smiling.

'' Thank you. Well…thanks for everything. Nice meeting you all.'' Jamie said waving at the group as she walked back to her friends..

'' Funny kid.'' Mark chuckled.

Adam finally caught up to Trish crying in her car.

'' Trish.'' Adam said and jogged to the car.

Adam knocked on the door. Trish rolled her eyes and unlocked the car door.

'' It's open.'' She said.

'' Why did you leave like that?'' Adam asked.

'' No reason.'' Trish replied.

'' Then why are you crying?''

'' I never really thought it was a crime to cry, but I guess it is.''

'' No it's not, but you didn't just leave to cry because you felt like it. When that kid said something about Jack being my son you ran away without looking back. There's something you're not telling me and I want to know now.''

More tears began to run down her cheeks as she silently cried.

'' He's my son, isn't he?'' Adam asked not taking his eyes off of Trish.

Trish sighed. '' Yes he is your son.''

Adam sat there in silence and looked at Trish in disbelief.

'' You knew and you lied to me for seven years?'' Adam said.

'' Adam I'm so sorry.'' Trish said looking in his teary green eyes.

'' You lied to me!''

'' What was I supposed to do, Adam? I had a husband. I couldn't do that to him.''

'' But you did that to me! I can't even look at you now because I'm so disgusted with you.''

'' Adam I-

'' No.'' He said quietly. Adam shook his head and opened the car door.

'' Adam please.'' Trish said.

Adam looked at Trish and ran his hands across his hair still shaking his head. Adam began to cry even more as he looked on at Trish. He hated doing this to her but he couldn't bear to look at her any longer no matter how much he cared about her and Jack.

'' She lied to me.'' he said.

Trish saw him and began to cry. She then began to sob into the steering wheel.

'' I lied to him for all of these years and now he hates me.'' She said.

Aw. I'm sad now. Will they ever make up and be one happy family?

Review Please!


	11. Chapter 11

'' I told him and now he hates me.'' Trish said to herself.

Trish wiped the tears from her eyes and pulled her cell phone out of her purse. She then called Stephanie.

'' Hello?'' Stephanie said.

'' Trish, hon are you okay?''

'' No.'' Trish said crying more.

'' You told him didn't you?''Stephanie asked.

'' Yes and now he hates me.'' Trish replied.

'' Trish how can he hate you? You're his best friend and the mother of his child.''

'' Because he does. Steph he went balistic and he told me he couldn't even look at me because he was so disgusted with me and I think he meant it. ''

'' Adam was just talking he'll come around. He can't stay away too long from you two and you know that.''

'' I don't even want to think about it anymore can you please bring Jack to the car. I can't face them.''

'' Sure. I'll drive you two back to the hotel too.'' She said.

'' Thanks, Steph.''

'' Your welcome.'' Stephanie said and hung up her cell phone.

'' Was that Trish?'' Michael asked.

'' Yeah.'' Stephanie replied.

'' Well what did she say?'' Paul asked.

'' She told him.''

'' What did he say?'' Michael asked.

'' He couldn't look at her and went balistic.''

Michael sighed.'' What is she going to do now, Steph?'' Amy asked.

'' I don't know, but I'll find out because I'm driving her and Jack back to the hotel.''

'' You're driving us Aunt Steph?'' Jack asked.

'' Yes I am. Are you gonna buckle up for me?'' Stephanie asked kneeling down to meet her eyes with Jack's.

'' Yes.'' He said smiling.

'' I'll see you back at the hotel. Bye guys.''

'' We're coming too.'' Mark said. '' Let's go, guys.'' He said.

Everyone went along to go to their cars. They suddenly stopped when they were approached by Adam.

'' So all of you knew?'' Adam asked coldly.

'' Knew what, Adam?'' Mark said.

'' Don't play stupid. I know all of you knew that I had a son!''

'' Adam you have a son? I didn't know that.'' Jack said smiling.

Adam looked at Jack and immidietaly he broke down and cried. There was his son standing right in front of him the whole time and he never knew. It broke his heart deeply.

'' You guys go on ahead me and Mike got him.'' Mark said.

The others agreed and left for the hotel as Mark and Michael stayed along.

'' Why didn't any of you tell me?'' Adam asked sobbing.

'' We didn't think it was place to do so, man.'' Mark said.

'' I have a son that's been standing right in front of me for the longest and I just found out. What kind of friends don't tell their best friend that?''

'' It wasn't our place like I said.'' Mark said.

'' I don't care. You still could've told me. Mark, how would you feel if Sara told you Chasey and Gracie weren't yours, but someone else's and all of us knew and you didn't?''

'' I'd feel how you feel, but I do have to remember that I shouldn't be putting my friends in my family's problems.''

'' Mark.'' Adam said.

'' He's right, Adam.'' Michael said.

'' Do you hear yourselves?!'' Adam said.

'' We do and we're just telling you the truth.'' Michael said.

'' Guys, I have a son I knew nothing about until now. Trish told me he wasn't mines and he is.''

'' She told you didn't she?'' Michael said.

'' Yeah when a fan said was I Jack's dad. It took a fan for her to tell me.''

'' Adam, Trish could've took that secret to the grave, but she didn't. There were numerous times she wanted to tell you, but couldn't.'' Mark said.

'' Well she obviously didn't try hard enough.'' Adam said.

'' Will you stop!'' Michael said.

'' Stop what?'' Adam said.

'' Stop all of this crying and moaning. I want to say something else, but I'm saved, but anyway. We've heard enough of your sob story Adam and we no longer feel like hearing it. Can you blame Trish for lying to you? I mean she did have a husband who she cared dearly for,'' Michael started.

'' But-

'' I'm not finish,'' He said.'' Adam instead of crying and blaming others you should go back to that hotel and make up with the mother of your child. She needs you and so does your son.''

'' They don't need me. They went this long without me and I'm sure they're just fine.''

'' They'll be better if you join their life.'' Mark said.

'' They don't need me.'' Adam said.

'' You can keep saying that, Adam, but believe me you'll want to be in their life and when that happens they will no longer need you.'' Mike said.

'' Like I said they don't need me now. Thanks for all your encouragment, but I don't need it. I have to go. I'll see you guys tomorrow.'' Adam said and left Mark and Adam with a pissed look on both of their faces.

'' I've never seen this side of him before.'' Mark said.

'' Me either. He'll come around soon though, I know it.'' Mike said looking on at the blonde Canadian.

The Hotel( Adam's Room)

Adam walked in to his room and went to the mini bar. He took a shot of whiskey. After one it was two more after that. Adam thought drinking would cover up the pain and the words Michael and Mark gave to him, but it only made him feel worse. By the end of Adam's third shot tears rolled down his cheeks. He was mad and sad at the same time. Without thinking Adam threw the shot glass at the wall which made the glass shatter.

Adam wasn't done yet. He stood up from the edge of the bed and went back to the mini bar. With one hand Adam forcefully slid all of the drinks and glasses to the floor. Adam put his hand on the surface and immidietaly began to cry. Adam walked away from the glass and went back to the bed and cried even more.

'' How could she do this to me?!'' He said out loud. '' Damnit!''

Adam then heard a knock at the door.

'' What do you want?!'' he said.

No one said anything.

Adam shook his head and went to the door anyway as he wiped his tears from his cheeks. Adam answered the door and the last person he wanted to see was standing there.

'' What do you want?'' he said to Trish.

'' I need to talk to you.'' She said looking in his teary eyes.

Will Adam let Trish inside? And if he does what will Trish say to Adam? Coming up next!

Come on guys I'm almost at 30 reviews for this story I know we can do it! Review Please!!!

Thanks for the reviews **Trishrocks **and **Ainat**!!!


	12. Chapter 12

**These last few weeks have been hectic for me since I had to take my final exams, but that's done, so now I can continue the story!**

'' I need to talk to you.'' Trish said looking in Adam's teary eyes.

'' There's nothing for us to talk about.'' Adam said and shut the door in Trish's face.

Trish gasped and banged on the door.

'' Adam!'' She said as she banged on the door.

Adam didn't bother opening the door or saying anything.

'' Please Adam open the door!''

Adam still didn't answer and that's when Trish just gave in. Trish left Adam's room as she cried on her way back to her room.

Trish opened her door and walked inside.

'' Well what did he say?'' Stephanie asked getting up from the bed.

'' He said there was nothing for us to talk about.'' Trish said.

'' Oh Trish.'' She said coming to her with open arms.

'' I thought we could talk it over when we got back here, but I guess I was wrong.'' Trish said sobbing on her friend's shoulder.

'' Shh. Don't cry. Adam's going to come around I promise.''

'' No's he not. He hates me like I said.''

'' Come on let's sit on the bed.'' Steph said.

Trish nodded. The two women sat on the bed.

'' Where's Jack?'' Trish asked.

'' He's in Mike's room. I sent him some clothes over there. I thought that if you two didn't make up I'd stay the night with you to make sure you were okay.''

'' I'm fine, Steph. You don't have to stay here.'' Trish said.

'' I want to, besides while I'm here I can talk to you about things we never got a chance to talk about since your return.''

'' Okay.'' Trish said.

The Next Day

'' Come on Trish I know you're tired, but you have a job.'' Stephanie said.

Trish loved waking up everyday, but not today. She was still thinking about Adam and did not want to see him at the arena.

'' I'm sick.'' She said and gave a fake cough.

'' The heat was on last night. How could you be sick?''

'' Cause I am.'' She said.

'' Come on, Trish. I know why you don't want to, but if you want to overcome this you have to face him.'' Stephanie said.

'' I can't face him, Steph. No matter how bad I want to work this out, I can't.''

'' Yes you can. I know it.''

Trish rolled her eyes and got out of bed.

'' What time is it?'' Trish asked.

'' 10:00 a.m. I tried to let you get your rest and let you sleep thirty minutes longer, but I see that didn't work.''

'' Thanks, Steph for staying the night and waking me up. I think I probaly would've overslept.''

'' Your welcome, hon. Jack and the guys are downstairs eating breakfast in case you wanted to know where Jack was.''

'' Thanks.''

'' Uh-huh.''

Trish got out of bed and walked to the closet and picked out an outfit for the game and for the arena.

'' I forgot to tell you were not going to the game.'' Stephanie said.

'' Why not?'' Trish said.

'' Well why don't you go look outside.'' Stephanie said pointing to the balcony.

Trish went to the balcony and immidietaly her face lit up.

'' Oh my gosh, it's snowing!'' She exclaimed. '' Now I know why, so did you guys make up another plan?''

'' We didn't because after what happened last night.'' The brunette replied.

'' Oh.'' Trish said.

'' But, let's not worry about last night. I'm sure the guys can do something with eachother, and me, you and Ames can do something together.''

'' That's sounds like a good idea.''

'' I knew you'd like it. Enough of this talk, so we can get to the arena.''

'' That's another good idea.'' Trish said smiling.

Stephanie laughed. '' Me and Amy will be in the lobby, when you do come down there.''

'' Okay.''

'' See you in a little bit.''

'' See you in a little bit.'' Trish said smiling.

Steph waved leaving out the door.

_Maybe today will be a better day. I'll still see Adam at the arena, but at least we don't have to say anything to eachother..then again I have to say something to him eventually._

'' I have to talk to him.'' Trish said.

Trish went into the bathroom to shower and get ready. When Trish came out she had on a white shirt and a pair of denim jeans. Trish got her clothes and other things and put them in the bag. Trish then was out the door.

The Lobby

'' She takes longer than anyone I've ever met.'' Amy said.

'' Be patient Ames, she'll be down in a minute.'' Steph said.

'' And there she is.'' Amy said.

'' Hey ladies.'' Trish said.

'' Finally you're here.'' Amy said playfully.

'' Hey. At least I came down.''

'' I see you have a smile on your face are you doing better?'' Amy asked.

'' A little. I still feel I need to talk to him, though.'' She replied.

'' Do what you feel you have to do, but be careful.'' Amy said.

'' I will.''

'' You ladies ready to go now?'' Steph said.

'' Uh-huh.'' Trish said.

'' Yep.'' Amy said.

The women left the hotel and went to the arena.

The Arena

The women walked into the arena. They saw the men and Jack talking to eachother in the hall. Jack saw Trish and immediately he ran into his mother's arms.

'' Mom!'' Jack exclaimed as ran to Trish with his arms open.

Trish held out her arms and hugged her son.

'' Hi. I've missed you.''

'' It's only been one night.'' He said.

'' I know I just missed you. Did you have fun in Mikey's room?''

'' Uh-huh. He let me play his PlayStation 3.'' He said smiling.

'' He did?''

'' Uh-huh.''

'' What game did you play?''

'' Smackdown vs RAW 2009. I almost beat Mikey with Triple H, but he Sweet Chin Musiced me.''

'' Ouch!'' Trish said.

Jack giggled. '' Hi Auntie Steph and Aunt Amy.'' He said.

'' Hi, hon.'' Steph said.

'' What's up, Jack?'' Amy said.

'' Nothing much.''

As they were talking someone in particular was looking at Trish. It was Adam. Michael saw him staring at Trish and said something to him;

'' I still can't believe what you did to Trish. She tried to talk to you and you slammed the door in her face.'' Mike said.

'' I still can't believe what she did to me either, so I guess we're even.'' Adam said.

'' I'm not going to say anything else because then I'll end up doing something I regret.''

'' Chill out guys.'' Mark said seriously as he looked at both men.

'' Tell him to he's the one making threats.'' Adam said.

Michael's blood was boiling by the minute it really made him angry how Adam was acting like a little kid and an ass-hole about this situation. Adam didn't want to act this way, but he did anyway. He also wanted to make up with Trish today, but him being angry and stubborn got in the way. He really did think about what Michael and Mark said to him last night.

'' I'm talking to both of you.'' Mark said.

Adam rolled his eyes.

'' Let's change the conversation cause the ladies are coming this way.'' Chris said.

'' Hey guys.'' The women said.

'' Hey.'' They said.

'' I'm sorry, Trish and Adam, but I really need to speak with Amy and the guys right quick.'' Stephanie said.

'' Why do you not have to talk to us, Steph?'' Trish said.

'' It's really private, Trish. I'm sorry.'' Steph said.

Trish gasped. '' Well sorry that I asked.'' She said.

'' Come on guys follow me to my office.'' Steph said directing them to her office.

The Office

'' Why did you want all of us, Steph?'' Dave said.

'' Well after what happened last night things have been a little tense,''

'' A little? Trish and Adam aren't talking at all!'' Chris said.

'' I know that, Chris and I'd love to finish what I have to say without you interruppting.''

Sorry.'' He said.

'' As I was saying before I rudely interrupted, things have been a little tense since last night and I think we should do something about it.''

'' What do you mean, babe?'' Paul asked.

'' Well Trish told me and Amy that she felt she needed to talk to Adam again.''

'' Really?'' Michael said.

'' Yes and I know Adam feels the same way.'' Stephanie said.

'' He sure doesn't show it if he did.'' Mike said.

'' And if he doesn't he will because I have a plan.''

'' A plan what kind?'' Chris said.

'' Interrupting me.'' She said in a annoyed tune.

'' Everyone else is too.'' He said.

'' Not like you! Now on with the plan. I think we should pretend like me and Amy are doing something early for Trish's birthday at a restaurant and you guys pretend it's just men's night out at the same restarunt too. When they go in the restaurant we make a run for it.''

'' And where will Jack be in all of this?'' Mark said.

'' With you guys.''

'' Oh.'' He said. '' Okay fine with me.''

'' I think I know where this plan's going, you're going to make them end up seeing eachother at the same restaurant and when they do see eachother they'll have no choice, but to talk to eachother.''

'' Correct.''

'' Can I have a say in this?'' Chris said.

'' Yes, Chris what do you have to say?''

'' I think we should buy out the whole restaurant, so it'll just be them too and no one else around..well except us monitoring them seeing how the plan goes.''

'' That's a good, idea, Chris. I owe you an apology for acting like a bitch.''

'' It's all good, Steph.''

'' I have another idea.'' Amy said.

'' What, Ames?''

'' How about we have the owner lock them inside and once again they'll have no choice, but to talk to eachother.''

'' But the employees are still going to be inside, how will they tell Adam and Trish the door's locked.''

'' They'll tell them we paid them to lock the door.'' Paul said with a smile.

'' That's such a good idea, but I have one question..how are we going to get all of this done in one night?'' Steph said.

'' We're WWE Superstars and you're a McMahon. If we paid the owner one-thousand dollars there's no way on God's green earth that he'd turn us down.'' Michael said.

'' You're right. Guys this plan is now official.''

'' Yeah!'' Everyone said.

So the guys' plan seems like it will be successful, but will it be? Coming up next!

Thanks for the reviews **Ainat, Trishrocks, TrishOrton, and Mosvie 2k8** you guys rock!!!

Trish's B-day was yesterday. Happy belated b-day to her!


	13. Chapter 13

'' Yeah!'' Everyone said.

'' Okay, so I'm going to call him and while I'm doing that you guys can get your things and go back to the hotel to get ready.''

'' Without you?'' Chris said.

'' Yes. I'll be there in a little bit. If I'm not going to be there by 8:30 then go to the restaurant without me.'' Stephanie replied.

'' Okay we'll see you later.'' Mike said.

'' Bye.'' Steph said. '' Oh and remember to tell them.'' She said.

'' We will.'' Mark said and left out of the room with the others.

The Hotel

Trish was in the kitchen making hot chocolate when her phone rang. Hello?'' She said.

'' Hey Trish.'' Amy said.

'' Hi.'' She said.

'' Are you doing anything tonight?'' She asked.

'' No. Why?''

'' Well we thought it would be nice for us to go out for your birthday, you know just us womem.''

'' Yes, but where will Jack be? I just can't keep dumping him on Mike and I know everytime Adam sees Jack he remembers last night. I'm sorry, Ames, but I can't go.''

'' Trish, you didn't even let me finish saying what I had to say.''

'' What is it?''

'' Well the guys were going out too and they said they didn't mind Jack coming with them.''

'' Ames, they're going out to a bar and grill. What kind of mother would let their child go there?''

'' Trish, chill. They were just going out to a restaurant; no alcohol included. You know you seem a little crazed after Steph said she needed to talk to us. Is there anything I should know?''

'' Actually there is. I wanna know why Steph had to talk to you guys and excluded me and Adam from the discussion.''

'' Steph wanted to talk to us about what we were going to do tonight, since this is our last night here. We couldn't do anyhting with you two together because we knew where that would've gone, so we just decided to go out seperately.''

'' Oh.''

Amy laughed. '' Trish you know we wouldn't keep anything from you unless it was a big deal which this was not.''

'' You're right I just don't want anyone to try to interfere into this situation.''

'' I know what you mean, so are are you going to come?''

'' Yes. What time?''

'' 9:00. When you and Jack get ready just meet us downstairs in the lobby.''

'' Why are we all meeting together and we're not going to the same place?''

'' Mike just thought it was a good idea that we did.'' Amy said.

'' Oh. Okay. Well we'll be down in a little bit.''

'' Cool.'' She said.

'' Bye.''

'' Bye.''

Later That Night

All of the wrestlers left the hotel and went to the restaurant. Adam and Trish still did not know what was going on.

'' And you said she's not going to be here?'' Adam asked Michael as they walked to the restaurant.

'' Correct.'' Mike said.

'' Adam why would Mike lie to you?'' Chris asked.

'' I don't know I just have a feeling she'll be there.'' He said.

'' She won't now chill.'' The older Canadian said.

'' Okay.'' Adam said.

The men continued walking until they three women up ahead.

'' Hello ladies.'' Michael said.

'' Hey Mike.'' Amy and Steph said. Trish was speechless as she looked at Adam.

'' Hold on wait a minute I thought you said she wasn't coming!'' Adam said.

'' We lied sorry.'' Mike said with a smirk.

'' This isn't funny. I thought this was going to be a fun night, but I guess I was wrong.'' Trish said and turned on her heel.

'' Hold on you're not going anywhere.'' Steph said as her and Amy stood in front of her.

'' What?'' Trish said.

'' Then I'll leave.'' Adam said.

'' You're not going anywhere either.'' Mark said. '' Come on Dave.'' He said and grabbed Adam's arm to pull him into the restaurant.

'' What are you doing?!'' Adam said as he kicked his feet that were off the ground.

When Dave and Mark pulled him inside it was effortless due to their massive sizes.

'' Come on Trish you're coming too.'' Amy said as she pulled her best friend too.

Steph and Amy pushed Trish inside and slipped out the door before they were locked inside too.

''Ugh!'' Trish grunted.

'' Speak for yourself.'' Adam said.

'' They set us up.'' Trish said.

'' Well their plan is going to be down the tube because I'm leaving. I don't care if they tried to make us come together.'' Adam said and stood to his feet.

'' Adam.'' Trish said.

Adam went to the door and pushed it. It did not budge.

'' What the hell?!'' He said.

'' What?''

'' We're locked inside and they're outside laughing at us.'' Adam said as he looked at his friends taunt and laugh at them.

They then left to go on the side door of the restaurant to spy on them.

'' Where are they going?'' Trish said.

'' I don't know, but where's that damn owner.''

The owner came over.

'' What's wrong guys?'' He said.

'' You know what's wrong! Why the hell are we locked in here?!'' Adam said furiously.

'' Your friends didn't tell you?'' He said going along with the plan too.

'' Tell me what?''

'' That they paid me to lock the door. One-thousand dollars in cash.'' He said with a smile.

'' They paid you?!'' Trish said.

'' Yeah. I thought you two would know.''

'' No. We didn't know, so could you please open the door.''

'' Sir. I can't.''

'' What?!''

'' Sorry.''

'' I'm calling the cops.'' Adam said.

'' There's no service in here.''

'' No service! You're holding us hostage and there's no service?!'' Adam said.

'' Sorry sir.'' He said.

'' Don't say sorry to me because I'm sorry. Sorry for this.'' Adam said and threw a chair at the glass door.

The owner gasped.

'' Come on Trish.'' He said and took her hand.

Trish and Adam left out of the restaurant. They were still holding hands when they left out of the restaurant.

'' You can let me now.'' Trish said.

'' Oh right.'' Adam said and let go of her hand.

'' Thank you for getting us out of there.''

'' It's fine as long as I know you're okay.'' He said.

Trish smiled. '' You still care about me?'' Trish said.

Adam gave a small smile. '' I never stopped. I never stopped caring for you or Jack.''

'' Really?''

'' Yeah. After everything that happened I couldn't stop caring for you guys no matter how mad I was. I'm sorry for acting like an asshole...I just,''

'' I know and you had every right to act that way.''

'' No I didn't, Trish.''

'' Yes you did.'' She said.

'' Guys!'' A voice said. It was Michael.

Michael and the others came over to the two.

'' We're sorry, guys. We didn't expect you two to act that way or for the plan to go down like that.'' Mike said.

'' It's okay, Mike.'' Adam said looking at Trish.

'' You two made up?''

'' I don't know.'' Trish said.

'' Yeah we have.'' Adam said.

'' Yay!'' Jack said and ran in Adam's arms.

'' Hey bud.'' He said.

'' Hi Adam.''

'' Bud?''

'' Yeah?''

'' What would you say about me being your dad?''

'' That'd be awesome.'' he said.

'' Trish?'' Adam said.

'' Of course.'' She said.

'' Well now that we're one happy family that means you two have to kiss.'' Jack said.

'' Jack.'' Trish said.

'' No. It's okay because I've been waiting to for awhile now.''

'' What?''

'' Yeah. I have. Trish, after those few days of you two hanging out at the hospital with me, I grew even closer to you guys and after we kissed I couldn't stop thinking about you.''

'' You couldn't?''

'' No and I hope you feel the same way too.''

'' I do. I never noticed until tonight how much you really care.''

'' I do care because, Trish, I love you.''

'' I love you too.''

The two looked into eachother's eyes and shared a deep passionate kiss as the two were kissing the wrestlers and Jack cheered for them. The two then broke apart.

'' I love you guys.'' Adam said.

'' We love you too!'' They said.

The End

Review for this final time guys!!!


End file.
